Fear of a Krabby Patty
"Fear of a Krabby Patty" is the first episode of the American television series SpongeBob SquarePants from season four. In this episode, the Krusty Krab opens up for 24 hours as part of Plankton's plan to get the Krabby Patty secret formula from an exhausted SpongeBob. Synopsis Mr. Krabs is painting a sign that says "New Business Hours: 6 AM to 11 PM." He then shows it to SpongeBob and Squidward. Squidward criticizes that this new policy is unfair, while SpongeBob suggests some earlier times that they can go to work at before Squidward promptly shuts him up. As he is hanging the sign on the window, Mr. Krabs finds out that Plankton reopened the Chum Bucket for 23 hours a day. Afterwards, he announces that the Krusty Krab will be open for 24 hours a day to be better than the Chum Bucket, much to the dismay of Squidward and the excitement of SpongeBob. This is Plankton's plan to force SpongeBob to crack and tell him the Krabby Patty secret formula. However, after several days of nonstop service, SpongeBob is still going strong and wide awake, despite Squidward and Mr. Krabs failing in that regard. As a result, Plankton calls the restaurant, placing an order for 10,000 Krabby Patties under the disguise of Peter Lankton. Mr. Krabs tells SpongeBob to make the patties and never stop to take a break, which the latter naturally takes on with as much enthusiasm. After 43 days of sleepless nonstop service, SpongeBob finally cracks, and cannot finish the order because everywhere he looks, he sees killer Krabby Patties. Plankton then throws a flyer at SpongeBob's head, saying "Dr. Peter Lankton, Psychiatrist, specializing in Krabby Patty phobias." SpongeBob goes to the Chum Bucket, which is disguised as Dr. Lankton's office, and meets Dr. Peter Lankton (who is really Plankton in new clothes and a fake mustache and beard). Plankton tries several methods to get the formula out of SpongeBob, all of which end with him getting crushed by a piano by SpongeBob. Finally, Plankton tries hypnosis to get SpongeBob to tell him the formula and he succeeds in making him fall into a deep sleep. Unfortunately for Plankton, he cannot get SpongeBob to wake up and tell him the formula, even after trying several loud and annoying sounds in an attempt to do so. Meanwhile, SpongeBob dreams that he is jellyfishing when a giant Krabby Patty appears, catches him with a jellyfish net and eats him up. He then finds himself in his bed, and a giant Krabby Patty enters the bedroom. The patty turns out to be friendly and gives SpongeBob a cookie pizza and chocolate milk, thus curing his fear. SpongeBob wakes up and says he's cured, and goes back to the Krusty Krab as Plankton begs him to return and reveal the formula to him, insisting that hypnosis and therapy do not work, and that he is still very sick. When SpongeBob gets back to work, he tells Mr. Krabs that he's okay, and that all he needed was a little sleep. Krabs says that there will be no more 24 hour shifts, "...because 23 hours will be plenty!" They laugh a little but Mr. Krabs promptly tells SpongeBob to get back to work at the end of the episode. Production Deleted Scenes The original animatics can be found on the Fear of a Krabby Patty DVD which was released shortly after the episode's premiere. Please note that it only includes samples of the original animatic. *After Mr. Krabs said they've reached day 10 of non-stop service, SpongeBob would've sniffed the Krabby Patties and said "Ahh, it's the smell of perfection." *SpongeBob says another "K-R-A-B-B-Y-P-A-T-T-Y says I" in the mini-montage in the animatic. *They show Plankton waiting for SpongeBob instead of him having to get him up immediately after sitting down *Mr. Krabs ringing the bell some more while showing a view of the Krusty Krab on day 43. *After Dr. Plankton's second failed attempt to get the formula, he would've said, "Ok, forget that." *A scene of Krabby Patties covering SpongeBob in a cave. *SpongeBob talks to his dream Krabby Patty more in the animatic. *Squidward having bags in his eyes was originally going to be the end theme. Trivia * This is the first episode without most of the original people who worked on the show. ** This is also the first episode to have Paul Tibbitt as a showrunner, and continued to be until "SpongeBob You're Fired." ** This is also the first episode Vincent Waller has worked on since "Hooky." ** This was also C.H. Greenblatt's last episode he worked on as an animation director and writer. * 43 days is equal to 1032 hours, which is logically impossible for SpongeBob and Squidward to stay-up for as they would've died from a severe case of sleep-deprivation. ** In the Russian version, Squidward says 48 days, meaning they were up for an even-longer period of time, roughly 1152 hours. Category:SpongeBob SquarePants episodes